Broken Time
by Pomme' Pomme
Summary: " Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus... Mais bizarrement, sa présence n'a jamais quitter aucun d'entre nous... Vous souriez, alors qu'à l'intérieur, vous pleurez... Tel est le quotidien des gens de cette époque, se mentir, paraître forts... Ils sont pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu disais toujours, que nous sommes bloqués dans cette... Epoque Brisée... ".


Hello le monde ! ~~

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je réécris **The Bad Good Boy**, qui devient maintenant **Broken Time** ! L'idée de base reste la même, c'est une fiction **Ronsy**. Bien sur, il y aura mention sur d'autres pairings, mais l'histoire reste une** Ron/Pansy**. En fait, au cour de l'été dernier, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres et de fictions _(Ah... Ennui, quand tu nous tiens! x))_, je pense que mon style d'écriture s'est plus au moins amélioré de ce qu'il en était, mais reste toujours aussi... maladroit ?

Donc, soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait ^_^ ! Vos critiques sont la bienvenue, ça me permet de me corriger !

**Quelques précisions** :: ~ C'est la dernière année de Ron et Pansy. L'été avant cette rentrée, Voldemort a été vaincu, mais les détails sur qui étaient vraiment les gentils, et qui étaient les méchants (j'aime trop ce mot, il me rappel **Disney** xP), ne sont pas encore clairs.

_**Enjoy Broken Time ~~ !**_

****Disclaimer ****:**** Harry Potter ****ne m'appartient pas. Par contre... Je dirais pas non pour** Malefoy** xP

* * *

><p>... Sauve-moi de cette <em><strong>Époque Brisée<strong>_ ...

_" Qui d'autre à prié et rêvé ? Pour toutes les choses qui auraient pu être faites, et ne l'ont jamais été ?_

_Dis-moi tout, regarde moi et dis-moi, s'il-te-plaît arrête maintenant... "._

– **Pray** by **SunnyHill**.

* * *

><p><strong>J'avais craquer.<strong>

J'ai attendu d'être assez loin des regards pour me lancer, je voulais rester forte. Forte, forte, forte... Pourquoi je persistais à me mentir ? Je n'étais pas forte.

Je courais tête baissée. Je me fichais pas mal de savoir que j'avais dépassé le couvre-feu, que si un préfet me trouvais, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, je m'en fichais. Quand je me suis enfin décidée à relever la tête, je me trouvais en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je me suis accrochée à la rampe, ne supportant plus le poids de tout ce qui me tombait sur les épaules. Je sanglotais, mais même mes larmes refusaient de m'obéir et de couler, moi qui pour la première fois voulait pleurer depuis le début de cette année, tout faire sortir...

En réalité, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment dire que c'était quelque chose d'important qui m'avait mise dans cette état. C'était... la goûte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

J'entrais dans la Grande Salle, pour un peu casser la croûte, il y avait quelques minutes de cela, le livre de métamorphose entre mes mains... Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment transformer une fourchette en chat, pour le cours de demain. Quand je suis rentrée en collision avec quelqu'un...

« - **Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?** hurla la personne. ».

J'avais relevé la tête de mon bouquin, **Susan Bones**, une** Poufsouffle** de mon année se tenait devant moi, en colère.

« - **Désolée**, m'excusais-je,** je ne t'ai juste pas remarquer**.

- **Ah !** s'exclama-t-elle faussement étonnée. **Parce que tu es aveugle, en plus d'être...**

- **Viens, Susan**, l'interrompit Ernie Macmillan, **on s'en va, elle n'en vaut pas la peine**.

- ... **Mangemorte**..., fit-elle en un souffle. ».

J'aurai voulu que la terre se divise en deux pour m'engloutir à ce moment-là, je sentais les regards des autres se diriger vers moi comme des coups de poignards, à l'écoute de ce mot... **"Mangemorte"**. C'était donc comme ça, qu'ils me qualifiaient tous ? J'étais partagée entre relever ma manche, leur montrer mon bras vierge, pour me défendre, ou user de l'arrogance et méchanceté si connue des Serpentards, pour cacher ma honte à être appelée comme tel. Finalement, je ne fis aucun des deux, les deux Poufsouffles s'étaient déjà éloignés, et quand bien même si j'avais tenté de me défendre, personne ne m'aurait cru... tous me pensent coupable. J'ai osé laisser mon regard dérivé vers la table de ma maison, tous me regardaient d'un air _**"Tu avais vraiment besoin de leur rappeler ? Tu avais vraiment besoin de nous enfoncer ?**_", tous me regardaient, sauf les trois que je voulais réellement rencontrer... J'espérais vraiment que **Zabini** me cri à ce moment-là de venir manger avec eux, au lieu de rester plantée comme une imbécile, que **Malefoy** me dise que j'étais la parfaite idiote, pour me mettre dans des situations pas possibles, et que** Nott** me murmure juste **"Maladroite."** fidèle à son caractère de solitaire.

Pourtant, rien de cela ne se fit, et c'est bien ça qui m'a le plus blessé depuis le début de cette année. Leur ignorance à mon égard. Les autres pouvaient être fixés, il n'y avait vraiment pas de Trio d'Or version Serpentard, comme ils le pensaient toujours, Malefoy, Zabini et Parkinson, formant le Trio d'Argent... Ils étaient juste trois garçon, entre eux, et j'étais une pauvre paumée... seule.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée en pleine nuit, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, à cause de **Bones** et un peu **Macmillan**, ou plutôt lèche-culs de Potter, qui n'auraient jamais osé hausser le ton sur moi, il y a deux ou trois ans. Au fond, je savais que c'était mon ego qui me criait cela, mais avais-je juste la moindre idée, de ce qu'avait pu ressentir Bones, à chaque perte d'un membre de sa famille, tué par les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Elle voulait juste déverser sa rage sur le premier venu, et ce premier venu fut moi. Et moi, j'encaisse et j'encaisse... et sur qui allais-je, me défouler ? J'ai regardé le paysage nocturne en face de moi, puis j'ai hurlé à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales...

« - **Ta gueule, je ne veux pas me faire prendre à cause de toi !** dit une voix au loin. ».

Je me suis retournée lentement... ces cheveux roux, il y en a pas mille qui en ont. Et à l'écoute de sa voix, je reconnu assez facilement la personne. Par aussi, l'aide des reflets de la lune...

Weasley était assit à même le sol, les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit, quand il me reconnu, il me lança un drôle de regard, du dégoût peut-être ? Allez savoir...

« - **Pa... Parkinson ?** fit-il. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

- **Je... je...** ».

Ma voix était encore instable, pour que je puisse prononcer le moindre mot... Il se leva d'un bond.

« - **Tu... tu pleures ?** paniqua-t-il. **Que... Est-ce que...** ».

J'avais toujours eu conscience que Weasley était le plus grand gaffeur, en ce qui concernait le sujet_** "Fille"**_. Je le voyais s'agitait, incapable de former une seule phrase juste, et j'eus ce quelque chose, qui me manquait depuis longtemps. Un sourire sur le visage... Weasley restait toujours aussi marrant, au fil des années, même s'il ne le faisait pas vraiment exprès cette fois-ci. Je vis sa silhouette bouger dans la pénombre, pour s'approcher, et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de moi...

« - **Maudit soit les filles ! Merlin, qu'elles sont pleurnichardes !** jura-t-il plus pour lui-même. ».

Je restais immobile. Ne savant réellement que faire... les rares fois où j'avais eu affaire avec lui, c'était pour se lancer des répliques sanglantes, et il était toujours accompagné de Potter et Granger et moi, des garçons... J'eus un sursaut en repensant à cette époque, je l'enviais en quelques sortes, lui était toujours avec eux, moi... j'étais seule. Je commençais à trembler, j'étais pitoyable, et j'étais dans cet état devant un Gryffondor, qui devait certainement me voir comme le dégoût incarné.

« - **Qu'on soit bien clair, tu dis ça à qui que ce soit, t'es morte ! **».

Le temps que je relève la tête pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, que je me retrouvais serrée dans ses bras. J'en fus tant sonnée, que ce fut seulement à l'écoute de sa voix que je me rendis compte de la situation comme une soudaine claque.

« - **Tu peux y aller. Pleure...**, dit-il doucement au creux de mon oreille. ».

J'ai juste hoché la tête contre son torse, sentant déjà mes yeux libérer l'accès à mes larmes... Je l'ai serré à mon tour, en pleurant.

Je ne sais combien de temps, je suis restée comme tel. Je m'en fichais en quelques sortes... Je voulais juste tout faire sortir à cet instant... Mais il y avait toujours cette question qui persistait, dans mon esprit...

Est-ce que je me rendais compte que j'étais dans les bras de **Ronald Weasley** ?


End file.
